


Mornings With You

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Mornings have become the best part of Harvey's day.





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> A little scene that popped into my head.

“If it’s gonna take much longer we can just get some on the way!” Harvey called out, sitting up in bed.

“Will you hold your horses?” Donna’s voice returned and he could just picture her rolling her eyes at him.

Less than ten seconds later, she walked into the room, a cup of coffee in each hand. Harvey smiled in direct response to the little glare she shot him.

Perching herself on the edge of his bed, she handed him his drink. An expectant look crossed her features as he took a sip.

“This is the best cup of coffee I’ve ever had,” he said as he always did.

“Told you it was worth the wait,” she quipped before sipping her own coffee.

All of a sudden, a vision danced at the edge of his memory. A dream he once had just like this.

Now though, it was all real. _She_ was real.

Donna was sitting beside him wearing nothing but his shirt, her hair tousled from the night before. Sometimes Harvey still had trouble grasping the fact that this was his reality.

That out of everyone in the world, this perfect woman chose him.

“What’s that look?” Donna asked softly.

“I love you,” was his answer.

Three words that he had held at bay for so long, clutching them close to his chest and fearing to let them loose. But he wasn’t afraid anymore.

Her eyes softened, filling with affection and stars soared within his heart.

Leaning forward, Donna placed her cup on the nightstand and Harvey did the same. Her hands found his face as she straddled him and touched her forehead to his.

“I love you too,” she murmured.

And then she was kissing him as her declaration wrapped itself around his soul, tugging on the very essence of his being. Languidly, he slid his hands up her legs, relishing the fire already beginning to make its way through his veins. Her nails raked against the back of his neck and he was reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes.

Without warning, he flipped them over, grinning at the tiny squeal of surprise that escaped her.

“Let’s take the day off,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck.

“The firm needs us,” Donna declared as she playfully ran her fingers through the short strands of his hair.

“It has everyone else.”

“But it needs _us_.”

Letting out a groan, he rolled onto his back and pulled her against him.

It was new, having the place he fought so hard for lose its position at the top of his priorities. Even when he was in relationships, his career had always come first. He missed dates to go to meetings and forgot to return calls because of cases. His work was constantly at the forefront of his mind.

Yet with Donna, it was different. But he supposed she had always been different.

From the very start, she could make him forget about the world. Now, she _was_ his world.

It wasn’t that he had stopped caring about his job of course. It was just that he had found that he cared about her _more_.

Staring at her as she absentmindedly traced patterns on his t-shirt, sunshine pooled at the bottom of his stomach. It was a familiar feeling that he came to love.

“Let’s retire,” he said quietly, only half joking.

A laugh burst from her throat and Harvey revelled in the sound, catching the notes from the air to save them for later.

“You would get bored within the first thirty minutes,” she said, slightly lifting her head from his chest in order to meet his gaze.

“Not anymore. Now I have you to keep me company.”

“ _I_ would get bored within the first thirty minutes.”

“Oh I can think of lots of ways to keep you occupied,” he smirked, his voice low in her ear.

“Like what?” she asked with mock innocence as her own eyes darkened.

“Something like this,” he whispered before hovering over her again.

He pressed his lips against her jaw, satisfaction surging through him as she sucked in a breath. His mouth worked its way down her throat and he began unbuttoning his− _now_ _her_ _−_ shirt as each kiss was planted lower than the last.

“Harvey, we need to get ready for work,” Donna breathed out, even as she hooked a leg around his waist to bring him closer.

“Five more minutes,” he grunted before pulling away the material and flicking his tongue across her nipple.

She moaned, arching into him which sent shivers running down his entire body.

“Five more minutes,” she managed to agree, while her hand moved beneath his boxers.

“Fuck,” he swore as she cupped him and his need to feel every inch of her, to be inside her only intensified.

And so, Harvey spent the rest of the morning worshipping Donna Paulsen, watching her unravel beneath him more than once. He took utmost pleasure in devouring every bit of her, causing her toes to curl and his name to fall from her lips in a prayer and plea.

Needless to say, they did not make it on time to work that day. But neither complained, least of all Donna.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
